supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cousin Nikki and Jodie's 18th Birthday Party
2 Days Before the Party Paula:Since Aunt Sherry's house is too small I thought we can bring the party to our House we decided that Nikki and Jodie will stay with us for few days since Aunt Sherry and Uncle Joe go to their Friends Private wedding Michael: Ok Listen,What Theme are you Going for Jodie:We Want to go for KAMIJO Theme this year since we brought costumes made by our Mum Paula:Awesome,What cake do you want Nikki:Angry Birds Michael: Ok We will bring the kids in and you girls go upstairs in Pippers Room Jodie:Sure Family Meeting Michael:When the Girls are in Pippers Room,my wife decided to bring the kids in for a meeting (We see Pipper,Spencer,Sophie,Clarie and Emma on the sofa) Paula:Ok Listen Listen Listen,i got something to tell you,Nikki and Jodie are Turning 18 in 2 days time and since Aunt Sherrys House is too small I phoned her and we can bring it to out house instead Pipper:Alright Paula:Ok Any Questions Emma:What Theme it will be? Clarie:It is Frozen? Paula:You will find out on the day,Ok You guys set up a Task ok Pipper,You can do the Bags Pipper:Cool Paula:Girls,You can do the decorations Clarie:Great Paula:Spencer you can do some shopping with me and Micheal will bring Cake and Cupcakes Getting Prepared for the party (We See Pipper Putting Goodies in the Gift Bags for the Party Guests) (On the Table we see Lollipops,Chocolate,Bubbles,Harrbio starmix bags) Paula:Pipper we need 3 White Marshmallows and 3 Pink ones in the bag Pipper:Thanks (Paula gives Pipper a bag of Marshmallows) (We see Emma and Sophie setting up the banners with Nanny Joan) (We see Claire setting up the Table) Paula:I Decide to bring Nanny Joan to help the girls out CUT TO:Paula and Spencer shopping for party food CUT BACK TO:Pipper who doing the gift bags for the party while listening to Adventure of a Lifetime by Coldplay in the background Nanny Joan:Wow Mummys Little Helper and I love this song Pipper:I Know (We see Paula and Spencer getting back from Shopping) Spencer:Hi Joan Nanny Joan:Hi say you been shopping Paula:To Get some food and got some extra Marshmallows in case they run out Spending time with Nikki and Jodie Pipper:I Had a great Relationship with Nikki and Jodie (We see Nikki and Jodie playing Angry Birds Pop on their Phones and Pipper Joins as she plays the game on her ipad and Listening to Kamijo) Pipper:What Pillow have you Got Jodie:I Got Princess Leila Bird Nikki:I Got Chuck,What have you got Pipper:I Got Red Bird Jodie:Love it Nikki:Awesome 1 Day Before the Party (We see Pipper,Clarie,Emma and Sophie watching My Little Pony The Movie on TV while eating Their Toast While Nikki and Jodie playing Angry Birds Star Wars) Paula:Do you want some Juice Pipper:Yes CUT TO:Aunt Sherry Getting ready for the wedding Uncle Joe:Have you got the bags ready Aunt Sherry(Putting Stuff in Minnie Mouse Gift Bags):Almost Done and then we can go down Uncle Joes Friend:Are you ready meet me In 20 Minutes Aunt Sherry:Sure CUT BACK TO:Pipper,Nikki and Jodie playing Angry Birds Star wars together on their IPads Jodie:I Don't know I can pass this level,Why Rovio make these levels like these Pipper:I Don't Know Night Before the Party (We see Michael watching The Last Panthers on TV) (We see the Girls Playing Angry Birds on their phones while charging) Paula:Girls you need to turn off you game and go to sleep (The Girls are sleeping listening to KAMIJO Playlist from Pippers Phone) Paula:Night Girls Emma:Night Mum Paula:Night Spencer Spencer:Good night Morning of the Party Paule:Hi Pipper Pipper:Morning Paula:You can make some hot Chocolate Pipper:Cool Paula:Jodie can have a Rapunzel One and Nikki can have Anna and you are having Belle Pipper:Wonderful Paula:You want Marshmallows Time for Party (We see Nikki Dressed Up in White Symphony Costume and Jodie Dressed Up in Black Symphony Costume) Paula:Wow You Look Great (Songs By KAMIJO Playing in the background) (We see Pipper in Her Homemade Cinderella 2015 Costume) Jodie:Wow we found my Princess (On The Table We see Rose Croix Cupcakes,Chicken Burgers,Chips covered in Peri Peri Salt,Mixed Berry Kerbs,Sasuage Rolls,Black Pop Mallows,Oeros in Blood,Spicy Snacks,Burgers,Sliced Apples,and Angry Birds Birthday Cake) (On the sweets Table we see Moulin Rouge red Lips sweets,White and Brown chocolate Brownies coved in Blood,Candy Floss,Red Popcorn) (We see Emma,Sophie and Clarie in their Dresses) (We see Spencer wearing white t shirt and Black Jeans) Paula:As The Guests Began Arriving there were Nikki and Jodies school Friends are coming Shellby:Happy Birthday Party Begins (We see Nikkis Boyfriend Rob and Jodies Boyfriend Garry Arrives Holding 2 Disney Princess Gift Bags) Paula:Hi Guys come in CUT TO: Aunt Sherry getting ready for the party Aunt Sherry:Sadly me and my Husband missed the Disco because he have to head back in to our room and get a nights rest and got the gift bags ready and today is me and my Husbands wedding Anniversary I wonder my Sister and Michael got a surprise for me when I come to their house Cut Back to:Nikki and Jodie,Pipper and their Friends Dancing to Moulin Rouge By Kamijo and singing along at the same time Pipper:I Love this song Jodie:Its Showtime,Konban mo Paris de ha himitsu no parley Kuruitai nara Moulin Rouge!(Translation:This evening too, we'll have a secret parley in Paris I want to go mad, Moulin Rouge!) Nikki:Moulin Rouge (While They are dancing Spencer is enjoying them watching them Dance) Paula:They Played some games and Trivia on his songs Party Continues Spencer:Cake Paula:No Cake Yet Spencer;I WANT SOMMMME CAKKKEEEEEE Paula:No Buffet First then you can have some Cake Ok (The Guests are eating food) Paula:Time for Spencer;CAKE Paula:No Presents Opening the Presents (We see Rob and Garry Give the Girls a Present in Disney Princess Wrapping Paper) (They Open a Present) Nikki:Wow I got a Blue Angry Bird,Hes sooo cute Jodie:Me too (They Hug Rob and Garry) Guests:Awwwwwww (Then Shellby gives Nikki and Jodie some KAMIJO Based Minnie Mouse Ears with a Bow) Nikki:Wow Jodie:Love it Shellby:Me and My Mum made it (We see Lilly Giving the Girls a Present this time in Frozen Wrapping Paper) Jodie:Wow Kamijo Keyring and My Little Pony Pinkie Pie Toy Nikki:Same here I got My Little Pony Twilight Sparkle Toy Jodie:What have I got from Emma(Opens a Present),Cool Red and Blue Face Paint Nikki:Same Jodie:We can be David Bowie Nikki:This one is from Sophie(Opens a Present),wow Red Angry Bird Keyring Jodie:Same I got red aswell Nikki:Theres one from Clarie(Opens a Present),cool Cinderella Tiara Jodie:I Got Rapunzel one,Theres one from Pipper(Opens Her Present),Wow a Frozen Candy Case Nikki:Wow got the same Michael:We got one more (Micheal gives the Girls a Present from Spencer and they open it) Jodie:Wow Disney Princess Sticker Book Nikki:I Got Frozen Sticker Book Micheal:Heres one from my Wife and Me Jodie:My very own Popcorn Box and Marie Tsum Tsum Nikki:Me too I Got Judy Hoops Tsum Tsum Jodie:Shes soo Cute Micheal:Aunt Sherry is coming Now when she comes we all gonna yell surprise because today is her Wedding Anniversary Pipper:Cool Spencer:Ok (We see Nanny Joan and Granddad Sam Gives the Girls a Present in Blue Wrapping Paper as they Open a Present) Jodie:Wow Angry Birds Toons Season 2 DVD Nikki:i Got Season 1 DVD Paula:Guys Anut Sherry and Uncle Joe is Coming (The Kids Cheer as Jodie and Nikkis Face Light Up) Micheal:She Coming Ready to Yell (As Nikki and Jodie Stand Up) Jodie:Uh Oh Nikki:Oh Dear Pipper:This chould Be Funny reaction Micheal:She found a Parking and now shes coming Nikki:Ok Jodie:Oh No Paula:Oh Yes Jodie (Nikki and Jodies Mouth are Opened because someone Special Turned Up at their Birthday Party but they didn't know its their wedding Anniversary as Ed Sherrans Photograph Plays in the Background,Sherries Favourite song) Nikki:What Micheal:Surprise Paula:Surprise (The Girls are Happy and Hugging Sherry in happy tears while Holding Red and Pink Minnie Mouse Plastic gift bag) Aunt Sherry:Happy Birthday My Girls Uncle Joe:Happy Birthday Nikki and Jodie,oh my you both Kamijo Micheal:Happy Anniversary you both Uncle Joe:Thanks Brother Aunt Sherry:Here are you bags girls were sorry we turned up late due to traffic (Aunt Sherry Gives Jodie a Pink Minnie Mouse Bag) Jodie:Ive Stopped you from Crying Aunt Sherry:You Stop me from Crying (Give Nikki a Red Minnie Mouse Gift Bag) Jodie:Wow I got Panic at the disco CD,Angry Birds Red Bird as Luke Skywalker,Minnie Mouse Pen,A pink Photoframe with Picture of Kamijo,Beats Pill in Black,Castiel with Wings Pop Vinyl,Billbo Baggins Plush,The Hobbit Battle of Five Armies Book,My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks DVD,A I Heart KAMIJO T shirt,Joy Tsum Tsum and Rapunzel Light Up Wand Nikki:Cool I Got Sam Smith CD,Angry Birds Chuck as Han Solo,Frozen Pen,Blue Photoframe with a Picture of Kamijo,Beats Pill in White,Kantiss Girl on Fire Pop Vinyl,Billbo Baggins Plush,The Hobbit Desulation of Smuag book,Zootopia DVD,A I Heart Kamijo T shrit,Anger Tsum Tsum and Snow White Light Up Wand Jodie:Thanks Mum Aunt Sherry:You Welcome Micheal:Ok Time for Cake(We see Micheal holding a Angry Birds Cake) Paula:Here comes the cake Micheal:Make a Wish Girls (They Blow out Candles) Guests:YAYYYY (Spencer Changes from Kamijo into Gangsta Gangsta by NWA) Micheal:Hold on who Changed the Music Pipper:Its Spencer Paula:THATS IT YOUNG MAN GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE (She Changes the Music back into Kamijo Playlist) (Nikki and Jodie began Lip Sync to Beauitful Roses of this world by Kamijo) After the Party Micheal:Ok Girls What do you wanna watch Jodie:Symphony of the Vampire Nikki:we love that Film Spencer:Can I watch a Movie with You Paula:No Sir you misbehave at the party Spencer:I Wasnt Paula:YES AND NOW SAY GOODNIGHT AND YOU ARE GOING TO BED,SAY GOODNIGHT Spencer:No Paula:SAY IT NOW Spencer:No I wont (She locks Spencer in his room) (Nikki and Jodie are Still in costume) Micheal:Still in Costume Both:Yes Jodie:and Aunt Sherry is staying with us tonight Pipper:Yes Paula:Just put the Emma,Sophie and Clarie and Spencer to bed alright lets play (They begin watching Symphony of the Vampire) barges out of his room and stabs Paula in the stomach, He later causes a power outage. Pipper: Mommy The Power went out Category:Party Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties